


【铁虫】Toy（pwp/一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: warning：视频&道具play！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	【铁虫】Toy（pwp/一发完）

*****  
从某个方面来讲，Tony Stark是个很懂得享乐的利己主义者。在没有成为钢铁侠那几年他从不亏待自己的欲望，后来浪子回头，不再跟那些模特明星胡天胡地的乱搞，上床的对象变成了比他小三十岁的蜘蛛侠，尽管专一的令人发指，但他也从不收敛对Peter身体的渴求。  
那是他一手带大的小英雄，小恋人，Tony热衷开发男孩的每一处敏感点，像教导Peter成为一个合格的超级英雄一样教导他怎么在床笫间欢爱。  
总得来说一切都还算满意，小朋友虽然生性羞涩，但也不吝在男人身下打开自己，这样无声的纵容反而助长了Tony的爱欲，一代休息日对方就像只不知疲倦的狮子索求小蜘蛛。  
在几乎一个假期都荒废在了Stark大宅那张超级大的床上时候Peter终于觉得不能这么下去了，他义正言辞拒绝了Tony什么“离别sex”的借口，提着行李早早回了MIT。  
但他完全没想到他的年长恋人会流氓到这种程度——Peter站在桌前，看着拆封的Stark工业标志快递盒里静静躺着的，一根金红相间的按摩棒。  
男人是真的嚣张无耻惯了，连颜色都要照着自己的战甲选，旁边还有他手写的一张便条——新研发，你会喜欢的。  
Peter捏着那根有些沉的金属棒状物，一脸无语，心里复杂的找不出什么词来形容，正想着身后传来舍友的声音：“Peter，走吗？要到上课时间了。”  
“All right！”Peter慌慌张张把那个按摩棒塞进盒子关好，提着书包跑出了房间。  
托那个快递的福，一整天Peter都心神不宁，晚上拒绝了舍友出去派对的邀请，一个人回到宿舍，锁上房间的门。  
他将那个定时炸弹一样的按摩棒拿了出来，虽然也看过不少小黄片，但和Tony做爱几乎都是男人主导，他从来都没有自己用玩具的嗜好。  
Tony把那根按摩棒设计的很仿真，几乎就是照着自己的尺寸仿造的，他是吃准了蜘蛛侠的好奇和莽撞，堂而皇之把这东西寄了过来。  
Peter用手摩挲着柱身，不自觉想起了和Tony欢爱的场景，对方似乎就在眼前，用低刻意压低的嗓音在他耳边说下流的情话，让蜘蛛侠像发情的母猫撅起屁股，把自己的阴茎一点点插进来。  
被男人操开的身体格外诚实，光是想象就让Peter身子发烫，前端微硬了起来，他如梦初醒，烫手一般丢掉那个按摩棒，逃避现实地钻进被子。  
可本来就是年轻气盛的时候，尝过一点性爱的甜头，就仿佛洪水泄了坝，根本止不住躁动的念头。  
黑暗里那些香艳诱惑的念头反而更强烈，瘙痒窸窸窣窣从男孩心头蔓延到四肢百骸，Peter红着脸在被窝里趴了会儿，最终认命般坐了起来，脱掉裤子，抓住自己的阴茎开始上下撸动。  
他的手活还是无师自通的，只会用手握着自己秀气的性器挤压炽热的柱身，不时摩挲过冠头，马眼难耐地吐出几滴湿漉漉的液体。  
同宿舍的同学都出去了，今晚也不会回来，Peter能够放心大胆的发出欢愉的呻吟，快感从充血的阴茎传到大脑，像是有无数烟花在眼前炸裂。  
他侧窝在床榻里，拱起背，像只什么小动物般一边吸着气一边加快了抚弄翘起的性器的动作。很快，少年就到了临界点，他脚趾蜷在被单里，无力地蹬了两下，发出一声惊喘，痉挛着射了出来，白浊的精液一缕缕射在手掌心，又从指缝滴落在床上。  
但奇怪的是，明明是自己说不能惯着Tony胡来，高潮时候却满脑子都是男人沉着眼用力肏自己的模样。  
想要Tony，很想他……  
Peter失神地仰倒在床上努力平复着呼吸，高潮后的身体软绵绵的，蜘蛛侠让自己放任在不应期的余韵里，不受控制想起了临走前那次做爱，Tony把自己抱在怀里，压在墙壁和男人的胸膛间，用粗大的肉刃狠狠肏开他的身体，阴茎被含的过深，甚至能在小腹顶出形状来。  
光是想这些乱七八糟的碎片，Peter的后穴就开始浅浅的泛痒，他有些绝望的捂住脸，不得不承认，他真的被Tony吃的死死的。  
不应期逐渐退去后，本来平静的身体又开始了新一轮的躁动，像一根细小的火柴点燃了草垛，后穴瘙痒难耐的绞紧着，渴望有什么东西能填满，Peter蹭着枕头扭动身体，能感受到后面的小穴有湿黏的液体淌出来。  
他夹紧了腿，脑海里天人交战，最终强烈的情欲打败了理智和羞耻，将藏在枕头底下那根红色的按摩棒拿了出来。  
Peter用枕头垫在腰上，稍稍坐直了身子，挺着腰把双腿打开，让下体彻底暴露在空气里，被蜘蛛改造过的身体柔韧的过分，他能很容易把手指伸进后穴去。  
穴口已经有些湿润了，Peter毫不费力就塞进去两根指头，他仰起头，喉咙里发出幼猫般的呜咽，用指盖撑开湿热的穴肉，回想着Tony给自己扩张的动作，一点点笨拙生涩的模仿。  
Peter用空闲的右手握着那根按摩棒，拿到自己面前，想象着吃男人阴茎的场景，眯着眼一点点把金色的金属头部含进嘴里，让圆滑的一头在温柔的口腔里打转，舌尖舔过有些粗糙的周围，带出啧啧的水声，配合着手指在后穴胡乱扣弄的声音，在寂静的房间里显得格外淫靡。  
少年微敛着双眼，已是满脸潮红，眼角那抹情欲的嫣色像秋天成熟的浆果，他不停晃动着自己的身体，胸口的乳珠硬在空气里，想要被采撷一般下，快感如蚁附骨，快要将男孩折磨疯。  
下身射过一次的性器重新硬了起来，手指的抽插已经不能满足食髓知味的身体，Peter仅仅想到Tony操进来捏着自己干的景象，后穴就开始分泌黏糊糊的水。  
他用力舔着那个按摩棒，手指随意抽插了几下，就急哄哄的拔出手来，将那跟按摩棒对准自己的后穴，一点点插了进去。  
Peter做的很小心翼翼，几乎全部注意力都在被自己小穴贪婪吃进去的按摩棒上，那根粗长的金属缓慢而色情的撑开不断吞吐的穴肉，像打开被紧紧保护的蚌肉般肏开少年。  
蜘蛛侠发出一声喟叹的呻吟，他放松身体，舔了舔湿润的嘴皮，正要把剩下的部分塞进去，放在桌子上的战衣忽然响起了Karen的声音：“Boss来电，Peter，是否为你接通？”  
少年吓得浑身一抖，手一个用力，直接把按摩棒塞进了后穴深处，狠狠顶过敏感点，快感瞬间炸裂开来，他发出一声惊喘，身体卸力般瘫软了下去。  
他喘着粗气努力从快感里找回神智，咬着牙拒绝：“No，挂断他。”  
桌上的通讯系统闪了两下，Karen说完“强制接入”，一个视频画面就跳跃在了半空。  
Peter无地自容地呻吟一声，玩按摩棒被发现这件事远比玩本事要羞耻的多。  
Tony在卧室坐着，好整以暇透过屏幕打量自己的小男友——蜘蛛侠浑身赤裸，胸口到大腿都泛着情欲的粉红，满脸潮红，一双眼睛湿漉漉的荡漾着春水，腿根处还隐隐约约能看见一个熟悉的东西插在少年身体里。  
眼前活色生香的场景让Tony的阴茎跳动了两动，他嘴角带着笑，慢慢道：“Well，看来我的礼物你很喜欢。”  
Peter羞地脸快要滴出水来，下身因为紧张和羞耻紧紧绞着那根按摩棒，尴尬的不知道怎么办才好：“才，才没有……”  
“Really？”Tony眯起眼，嘴边带着危险又迷人的笑，“可是你吃的这么满足，小洞流了这么多水，还不喜欢吗？哦，差点忘了说，这个玩具帮你肏自己的音像都会传过来给我。”  
Peter瞬间凝固了，他想到刚才自己像个流莺样扭着腰呻吟抽插的画面几乎要晕过去，整个人羞愤交加，胸膛不停起伏着，委屈地谴责男人：“你，变态！”  
“宝贝儿，这完全不讲道理，我只是想看看我的男朋友。”Tony狡辩道。  
“你你你……”  
Tony见Peter一副要过来跟他拼命的模样，也不逗他了，他稍微让视频远了点，将自己下半身露出来，隔着裤子已经可以看见勃然的阴茎。  
男人慢条斯理把皮带解开，把自己紫青的性器解放出来，握在手心里漫不经心撸动着，一边放低声音诱惑少年：“刚才的事还没尽兴呢，做给我看Peter。”  
Peter几乎从Tony掏出他的阴茎开始视线就转不开了，理智告诫自己对方这是在诱骗，但在看见那根虬勃的阴茎时，他的后穴已经又开始蠢蠢欲动的泛水了。  
“你作弊。”  
Tony微微笑着循循善诱：“我只是很想你，kid，难道你不想我吗？你不想我抱着你亲吻，不想我用肉棒肏进你的小穴，不想我把你干的射出来，再用我的精液填满你吗？”  
“停，停下……”  
“怎么停下？你的小东西也还硬着呢，我教过你Peter，做事要有始有终。”  
他的声音仿佛带着魔力，在男孩耳边嘶嘶的吐着信子，一切理智分崩离析，Peter乖乖地把手又摸到了下面的按摩棒上。  
Tony微微眯起眼，像只匍匐的狮子：“屁股抬起来，让我看看你怎么含我的玩具。”  
Peter依言打开大腿，朝后仰着将后穴暴露在Tony视线里，白皙挺翘的屁股泛着艳丽的红色，鲜红的穴口含着金红色的按摩棒，泛着淫光的水渍从缝隙缓缓流下来。  
Tony呼吸有些急促，他用力撸了把自己硬疼的性器，嘴上不停的继续吩咐：“好孩子，你才吃进去一点呢，这样怎么满足你？我是怎么肏你的，好好想想。”  
Peter咬着嘴唇努力不让自己发出过于淫荡的呻吟，他捏着按摩棒，按照Tony的指示又努力推进去了一些，粗大的柱身刮擦过肠道捅进紧致的内穴，带起层层浪潮汹涌，在整根都吃下去后少年发出了一声长长的惊喘，眼角涔出的泪花摇摇欲坠挂在腮边。  
“好深，Tony，唔啊……”  
“Good boy.”  
Tony舔了舔嘴角，打开了按摩棒的振动开关，瞬间，金属棒就有生命般振动起来，在穴肉内挤出推进。  
Peter尖叫一声，腰身瘫软了下去，浑身颤抖个不停，他想把异物挤出身体，却反而紧紧咬住了按摩棒。  
“关，关掉，不要……啊！”  
蜘蛛侠努力想找开关，摩挲了半天什么也没有，反而被快感层层堆叠到要过载，情潮来势汹汹，前浪接着后浪要把他打翻，逼出甜腻放浪的呻吟来。  
Tony看着少年被情欲折磨的模样，逐渐加大了振动的频率，按摩棒周身粗糙的颗粒面摩挲着蜘蛛侠柔嫩的穴肉，肠壁有意识般吞吐吸附着不停抖动的按摩棒。  
不知什么时候Peter已经满脸泪痕，汗水顺着他的鼻尖落下，整个人失神地在床上蠕动，Tony操控着按摩棒在他身体抽插，不停挤压过敏感点，少年爽的浑身都在颤抖，金属肏在肉穴带来的快感像雪花堆叠，然后被炽热的身体融化成春水溶溶，彻底将所有感知都点燃。  
但奇怪的是，每每欲望到了要濒临崩溃的边缘，那根棒状物又退了出去，不管Peter怎么努力去弄那根按摩棒，那东西就像有自我意识般故意不给少年想要的高潮。  
亢奋的快感还在挤压着他，濒临的高潮要将男孩折磨到绝望，他发出无助的呻吟，像是童话里贪爱的小美人鱼不停扭动着尾巴，妄图得到一点爱，他仰着头，透过蒙蒙一片的眼睛去看视频那端的男人，本能地向对方求助：“Tony，帮帮我，我好难受，Tony，please，帮帮我，呜呜……”  
宿舍的灯光不太亮，Tony通过视频只能看见葳蕤一团的灯光照在少年赤裸的身体上，白的白，像是快要融化的奶油，因为动情泛着桃粉色，珍珠般盈盈光泽，胸肉上的乳首在空气里可怜兮兮的挺立着，像是饱满的果实，沉甸甸的一捏就是甜蜜的汁水。  
这样的场景让Tony也开始烦躁起来，他一边快速撸动自己的阴茎，一边轻哄着男孩如何取悦自己：“宝贝，不要绞这么紧，你知道自己每次咬这么紧我都进不了太深。”  
“唔……”Peter咬着下唇，含糊地回应男人的呼唤，呻吟大半被吞进了唇齿里，只留下半截撩人的尾音，轻轻骚弄着Tony的心尖，他尝试着自己放松身体，但无论如何都没办法彻底深入，他焦急不安地扭着身体，哭声越发强烈：“Tony，唔嗯，我不行……”  
“嘘，你可以的，宝贝，把手放在你的乳头上，好好摸摸它们。”Tony步步紧逼，“把腿放松，这样我才能肏进深处去，kid，记得我怎么肏你的吗？每次你都要把我咬的紧紧的，一肏就出水，顶到那里就会发出婊子一样的叫声，撅着屁股要我给你更多，像个小女孩一样，是不是？”  
“唔……”  
Tony的声音低哑动听，明明色情的下流话在对方说来却有种意外的魅力。  
Peter满心都是羞耻，但手指却诚实地听从指引，从锁骨一路滑向下，捉住硬挺的乳珠揉捏着玩弄起来，侧卧着用被褥蹭着自己翘起的阴茎，舒缓前端充血的疼痛。  
Tony的声音贴着耳边说话，还带着粗重的喘息，男孩自然知道那是什么声音，越发羞涩，他照着Tony说的动作不断爱抚自己，摆弄着屁股上下吞吐那个按摩棒，让圆滑的冠头能顶撞自己的敏感点，他把自己玩的爽了，恍惚间真的以为是Tony在干着自己，忍不住发出迷蒙呜咽的呻吟，像只湿漉漉的小狗叫唤着爱人的名字：“Daddy，give me more……”  
“我会的，kid。”  
Tony看少年深陷情欲的模样，知道对方差不多了，将按摩棒的振动直接调到了最大一档，对准男孩的前列腺点反复研磨。  
Peter的呻吟被突如其来的刺激弄变了调，清亮的声音被染上了情欲的沙哑，大脑被快感搅和的一塌糊涂，生理泪水从眼角源源不断淌出来，落在发鬓间，浸染了床单。  
少年的双腿不停打颤，他用手指抓住阴茎爱抚着顶端，朦胧着泪眼痴痴望着Tony，仿佛真的被男人抱在怀里肏干一般。很快，男孩浑身痉挛着颤抖起来，神智涣散地带着哭腔呼唤男人的名字射了出来。  
与此同时，Tony狠狠撸了两把自己涨疼的阴茎，在男孩软糯甜腻的呼唤里达到了高潮。他抽了几张纸巾把手心腥浓的精液擦干净，关掉了还在男孩体内嗡嗡不停的按摩棒。  
Peter从不应期逐渐恢复了神智，他喘息着将按摩棒慢慢抽了出来，刚使用过的后穴还很湿润，他不费什么力气就将金属棒拔了出来，整个下身泥泞不堪，黏水和精液还有些沾染在柄尾。  
在彻底完事后男孩才想起了罪魁祸首还在跟他视频，方才不堪回首的记忆立马回笼——他居然真的用一根按摩棒把自己肏射了，还当着Tony的面。  
Tony在男孩气呼呼的不停变换表情时就知道不对劲，他舔了舔舌尖，才说了一声“kid”，对方就炸毛的猫般扑过来强制关掉了蜘蛛战衣的电源，画面全部黑了下去。  
玩过头了。  
Tony挑挑眉，倒也不生气：“Friday，刚才的视频录像了没有？”  
“当然，boss。”Friday顿了顿，又道，“但我还是建议您不要进行这些嗜好，Peter可能会生气。”  
“你还真会扫兴，mute.”  
Tony翻了个白眼，因为男孩而亢奋的荷尔蒙还没完全消散，他知道今晚自己无法入眠，干脆起身裹着浴袍进了浴室。  
大概是酣畅淋漓的性爱缘故，Peter一夜睡的很香，天亮了也不知道，直到门外不停的门铃声才将他吵醒。  
男孩睡眼惺忪的爬起来，裹着睡衣去开门，刚打开房门就被牢牢抱住，对方压着他转进房间，重重把门砸上后将他抵在了自己和门板中间。  
几乎男人一抱住自己Peter就知道来人是谁，尽管对昨晚Tony诱惑他自慰的事还有些生气，但更多的却是见到爱人后的惊喜。  
Tony捏着男孩的下巴给了他一个结结实实的吻，在Peter快窒息时放开了他。  
Peter大口喘着粗气，毫无威慑力地瞪了Tony一眼：“你怎么来了呀？”  
钢铁侠摩挲着少年柔软的唇瓣，含着笑道：“来给Mr.Parker送Stark工业的特别快递。”  
Peter不明所以眨眨眼。  
Tony低下头，又重重吻住了男孩：“送你一个蜘蛛侠专属的人形按摩棒。”  
（end）


End file.
